A golfer may improve his or her performance on the golf course by working on his or her driving, chipping or putting. According to many golfers, driving is the most important aspect of the game.
A long and accurate drive may be the result of proper coordination of the arms, wrists, legs and head. It may also be the result of the quickness of the swing and of brut strength.
The prior art includes the Shipley U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,786 and the Ohly U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,740. The Shipley patent discloses a device for controlling a golf swing that may be used during practice of full strength swings without significantly affecting the users hitting power. According to the Shipley patent, the apparatus creates no feeling of weight other than that of the club itself.
The Ohly patent discloses a golf swing muscle training device consisting of a tubular guide for directing a golf club during the proper swing, and a modified golf club with a weight mounted between two springs on said club. The weight of the golf club is removable and may be varied depending upon the user's desired amount of weight. Sufficient clearance is allowed between the weight and the sides of the guides. The purpose of the weights is to exercise and build the pertinent muscles necessary for an effective and strong golf stroke.